


【all鸣】DAY 2

by Loche



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loche/pseuds/Loche
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【all鸣】DAY 2

今天可真冷啊。  
他失神地想着，裸露在外的皮肤泛起一起鸡皮疙瘩。不过他没能神游太久，思绪就被拉了回来。  
“专心点啊，鸣人。想什么呢？”  
宇智波带土不太高兴地说着，掐着他的下巴将阴茎深深顶进他的喉咙。  
“唔……唔呃……呜噗……”  
“你堵着前辈的嘴，要他怎么回答你？”  
旗木卡卡西懒散地鄙视着他，挺着胯的动作也是随意自如，操得鸣人的激烈地扭动着，想要逃离的屁股被抓着髋骨硬拖了回来，一下下迎合着他的撞击。  
“还不是因为你没把他操舒服，才会让他有空分心的吗？你说是吧，鸣人。”带土感叹着，后半句话又问向了他们亲爱的暗部首领。  
“唔……唔咕……噗哈……”  
该死的，回去之后一定要给这两个臭小子一点颜色瞧瞧。  
漩涡鸣人真的很想这样咬牙切齿地赌咒发誓，不过这很难实现。带土的鸡巴还堵着他的嘴，粗硬的耻毛刮擦着他的脸，让他的鼻子陷入对方的下腹之中，将他的咒骂连同呻吟一起噎在喉咙里。卡卡西就更过分了，抓着他的屁股故意放慢了抽插的节奏，龟头不紧不慢地绕着他的敏感点打转，不上不下地吊着他。他两腿打着颤，滑腻腻的淫水从股间蜿蜒留下，欲求不满的身体冒着一层薄汗，烛火映着小麦色的皮肤宛如一块融化了的蜜糖。  
又是任务途中，这次是土之国边境的一个小小的洞穴。他们的目标是一份机密卷轴，任务由鸣人和卡卡西共同执行。一切都进行得很顺利，他们偷了卷轴，路上遭遇十几个上忍的追杀——常态而已没什么大不了的——一路撤退反击。当明显淬了毒闪着幽幽绿光的苦无从卡卡西身后的死角射出时，鸣人想都没想就大喊着扑了上去。他本来做好了受伤的觉悟，但苦无与他之间的空间突然扭曲，身着御神袍的五代目现身其中，挥开了即将刺穿他的凶器。随后，那群忍者被愤怒的木叶火影和冷酷的暗部王牌转瞬解决干净。  
鸣人望着两只来自不同人，却一模一样的、猩红阴沉的神威写轮眼，顿感大事不妙。他的额角流下一滴冷汗，徒劳地试图安抚一左一右逼近他的两名忍者：“那，那个……我这不是没事嘛，别这样瞪着我。好可怕的说。”  
“鸣人你差点就死了你知道吗？！”带土朝他咆哮着，对前辈的礼貌被抛到九霄云外，丝毫不掩饰自己的暴戾。与之相对的，卡卡西的愤怒则更为隐晦含蓄。他咬着牙，声音冷得像终年不化的冻雪，刀疤中间的写轮眼红得快滴出血，无意识释放的冰冷杀气让鸣人每一个毛孔为之颤栗张开：“前辈，这太危险了。”  
还不是为了救你。鸣人腹诽着，当然这种话不能说出口。他望着银发青年自责攥紧的拳头和发红的眼眶，只觉一阵内疚，又是心虚又是心疼。  
“冷静，都冷静一点。我真的没事了啊……”  
他无奈地小声辩解着。前辈的架子在这种时候没什么用，他也不认为自己可以同时处理这两位怒气冲冲的精英忍者，还是乖乖听话比较好。  
他被两个人夹在中间，一路护送着往回走，时不时感到灼热的视线一左一右黏在自己身上，浑身不自在。  
入夜后，三人在一处洞穴休息扎营。带土外出寻找晚餐的食材，鸣人无聊地朝火堆里丢着细小枯枝，而卡卡西坐在离他稍远的位置，曲起一条腿，倚着岩壁，低下头一言不发。  
他叹了口气，来到低气压的银发青年面前半跪了下来，捧起他的脸。  
“这不是你的错。别再自责了。”  
“但我差点害死了你，这是事实。”  
卡卡西往后缩了缩，攥紧拳头，捏皱了护手。  
“你看，我这不是好好的嘛。而且这就是同伴的意义啊。”他的拳头被鸣人握在掌心，与此同时男人干燥柔软的嘴唇贴了上来，隔着柔软的织物轻轻啄着他的嘴唇，“我会拼尽全力保护你，换成是你也会这么做的。”  
卡卡西扯下自己的面罩，按着他的头慢慢加深了这个吻，声音在津液交换中变得含混不清：“我不喜欢……这样。你不是同伴……唔……是爱人。”  
他勾着鸣人的舌头舔舐吮吸着，似乎在用这种方式确定对方的存在一样，吻得既激烈，又缠绵。一直到男人喘不上气，无力地推着他的胸口，才短暂放开了他。   
“我不想失去你。”他回握住男人的手，注视着他的眼睛认真地说。  
“我知道，我知道。”  
鸣人轻轻摩挲着他取下面罩的脸颊，忽然觉得有点不好意思。他的这位后辈一向懒散，总是微微弓着背、垂着眼角很没精神的样子。所以……  
现在这副认真专注的模样真的太犯规了。  
“前辈……”  
卡卡西将头埋进他的胸膛，翘起的银发轻轻蹭着他的下巴。  
“事先声明，这只是一时冲动……”  
银发忍者听到这话抬起头，有点迷惑。而他总是大大咧咧的笨蛋前辈难得心思细腻地偏过了头：“来做吧，卡卡西。”  
“什么……？”卡卡西怀疑地说，还以为自己听错了。但鸣人张开腿跨坐在他身上，一边用屁股轻轻蹭着他的裤裆，一边扯着他的护臂，动作虽然下流，耳根却红彤彤的，也不敢和他对视： “卡卡西是笨蛋的说，不要再让我说第二遍了啊。”  
他有点懵，本能地顺着前辈的意思摘下来手袖，捏住了那人的屁股，让两人的阴茎更好地摩擦在一起。他听到鸣人兴奋地喘息着，低哑的声音无比诱惑，两人接触的地方也胀大变硬。  
一开始的动作很轻柔。卡卡西在状况外慢慢找着节奏，而鸣人仍有些苦恼自己的选择究竟是对是错。他们亲吻着彼此，手在对方的身上相互摸索。伴随着跳跃的火光和木柴爆裂的噼啪声，衣物被一件件甩在一旁。卡卡西精壮的手臂托着鸣人将他整个人抱在怀里，挪到更靠近营火的地方。鸣人屁股朝下被放在地上，不过他接触到的并不是凹凸不平的岩石，而是充满弹性的上忍马甲——带土不知道什么时候回来了，但一反常态地一言不发，只是提前脱下自己的马甲和里衣帮他们铺在地上。  
他被两个大男孩夹在了中间。卡卡西暂时放过了他的嘴，动作毛躁地扒着他的裤子。带土接替了他，完全不同的气息覆盖上他花瓣一样艳红的唇亲吻碾磨，丝毫不给他喘息的空间。他的胸口激烈地起伏着，后背紧贴在带土宽广的胸膛上，裤子被拽到脚边，连同露趾忍者鞋一起离开了他的身体，被随意丢在一边。  
完全赤裸的身体在灌进冷风的山洞中微微颤抖着，一面是温暖的火光、一面是清冷的月光，将那些流畅起伏的肌肉线条、贴着肌肤的细小汗珠染上奇异迷离的色调。这副美丽到极致的身体下蕴藏着巨大的能量，能在战场上毫不犹豫给予敌人致命一击，亦能坚如磐石地站在最前方保护着所有人。皮肤之下连同血液奔腾不息的查克拉带着致命的诱惑，让人一分一秒都不愿挪开视线。  
带土有些痴迷地看着，帮着卡卡西将鸣人翻身成后背朝上趴跪在地上的姿势，手掌抚摸着被汗水浸湿的金发。  
他银发的对手解开了裤子，抓着部长的胯上提，让后者腰部下沉，屁股高高翘起，毛绒绒的头埋在他的双膝之间。  
罢了罢了，今天笨卡卡受了惊吓，就当是自己让着他吧。他这么想着，在感受到手下温暖的身躯被插入时兴奋的颤抖，还是不自觉地收紧了手指。  
“啊……”  
鸣人惊呼出声，尽管早就有了心理准备，被卡卡西强行撑开的快感仍让他措手不及。呼出的热气喷洒在带土腿上，与此同时头皮传来轻微的刺痛拉扯感。染上情欲的眼睛隔着一层朦胧的水光，还是看到了年轻的五代目隐忍压抑的表情。  
“带土，也……一起吧……”  
一句话被卡卡西顶得七零八落。鸣人分神地唾弃自己最近越来越没下限，竟然还会为带土听到这句话后亮起的眼睛感到由衷的开心。他被卡卡西撞进身体里的阴茎操得前后摇摆着，牙齿去解带土裤子的动作甚至艰难。  
“鸣人你真的是……呼。”  
带土像是被噎到了，他的声音停顿了一下，鸣人听到他深深吸了一口气，抓着自己头发的手又再度收紧，颇为粗暴地将他的头按了下去。  
“既然这样，我就不客气了。”  
卡卡西懒散地白了一眼露出兴奋傻笑的带土，倒是体贴地放慢了抽插的动作，让他们可怜的暗部首领能稍稍喘口气。但也没好到哪去，他的阴茎浅浅地探进肉穴，缓慢而有力地摩擦着肠壁，带来的快感柔和而悠长。鸣人打着哆嗦，后穴不住缩紧，像一张淫乱的小嘴嗦着他的鸡巴，给卡卡西带来一种全然不同的体验。他用力掰着鸣人的屁股蛋，让两人的交合处能最大限度地呈现在他眼前，狰狞的性器不安分地抽动着，将括约肌撑到极限，在那人的身体里进进出出，被泥泞的甬道和火涂上一层油亮亮的水光。  
而鸣人还要在这种艰难的处境中用嘴解开他亲爱的火影大人的裤子。他这一辈子经历过很多艰难的境地，也有那么几次意识模糊、浑身是伤、濒临死亡。但从没有哪一次像现在这样让他抖得那么厉害。他能在重伤濒死时取下敌人的首级，眼下却搞不定这条该死的上忍的制服裤。  
“带……带土……”  
他的声音被闷在柔软的布料里，仍透着掩盖不住的情欲与渴求。被叫到名字的人傻兮兮地笑了一声，也没什么矜持的想法，迅速解开了自己的裤子，让憋了半天的雄伟男根弹到他的脸上，冒着透明液体的前端在他的眼睛上留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。  
鸣人呜咽了一声，半闭着被爱液沾着的眼睛，伸出舌头软软地舔着对方的性器。他不需要自己做什么，仅仅是随着卡卡西操着他的动作随波逐流，让自己的软舌卷着雄壮的勃起。他觉得自己像一块被放在了冰面上的烤肉，内里已经热得快要爆炸了，贴在两个青年身上的皮肤也燃着火，但灌进洞里的冷风还是让他火热的身体起了一层酥麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。  
今天是真的很冷呢。  
他失神地想着，被带土掐着下巴强行拉回了思绪。硕大的阴茎顶进他微张的嘴，龟头抵在舌根的地方。年轻火影的手指摩挲着他被撑开变形的下颚，还不满足，和卡卡西拌了两句嘴，又去折腾他可怜的贴身护卫。  
“你看着我呀，鸣人。有在反省吗？”他的指腹蹭着鸣人发红的眼眶，仍不依不饶，“你说，今天做错了什么？”  
“唔咕……我……啊噗呜……咕啾……”  
我今天做错的事就是没提前把你打死。鸣人涨红了脸，脑内一片混乱。随卡卡西操着他的动作，带土的男根从他嘴里滑脱又整根没入，深深插入他的喉咙。他想反抗，可是一句话都说不出来，艰难地抬着头去瞪得寸进尺的青年，蒙着眼泪的眼睛带着欲说还休、欲拒还迎的媚态，软绵绵的没有一点攻击力，看得带土更加兴奋不已，阴茎在他嘴里不安分地抽搐着。  
“前辈，今天的确该好好反省一下。”  
卡卡西这会儿也缓过来了，愧疚的情绪在鸣人的安抚下褪去，年轻旺盛的玩心和精力又重新涌现。他揉着鸣人的屁股，像是在搓一个柔软的面团，感受着臀肉在他的冲撞中波浪一样的颤动。他的阴茎围着对方的敏感点打转，几次擦过又不去触碰，让鸣人主动摆着屁股索取欢愉却不得，似乎真的在逼着他反省今天所做的危险举动，施以惩戒。  
“你……嗯哈……咕唔……咕啾……”  
鸣人还想抗议，诅咒的话刚开了个头就被带土堵了回去，小小的山洞里就只剩肉体碰撞的啪啪声和咕咕唧唧的水声，以及木柴爆裂的轻微噼啪之音。风从洞口呼啸而过，也要退而避之，羞于视听。  
“反省的结果是什么，快说来听听。”  
带土握着自己沾满了自家部长口水的性器对着他的脸撸动着，手指弯曲挤压着龟头，暂且放过来后者红肿水润的嘴唇。  
“我……咿呀——我错了……呜……”  
咒骂的话又聚成一声惊呼，陌生而熟悉的快感瞬间击中了他——卡卡西又快又狠地顶了一下他的敏感点，像是一个警告。他浑身上下剧烈地颤抖着，骤然攀升的热度几乎将他融化成一块半软的蜜糖，全靠卡卡西抓着他屁股的手和带土紧绷的大腿撑起来。他呜咽着认着错，吞咽不及的唾液自嘴角缓缓流下，又顺着下巴滴在带土湿漉漉的鸡巴上。  
“错哪了？”  
带土喘息着，声音也透着兴奋，不由加快了撸管的动作。  
“呜啊啊……我不该……不该……嗯啊……危险……”  
“你不该救我的，前辈。”  
卡卡西仍对今天发生的事耿耿于怀，咬牙切齿地补充道。脾气又窜上来几分，抽动着胯狠狠操着他的敏感点。  
“不……啊啊……不……不是……”  
生理性的眼泪止不住的流，鸣人的大脑几乎全被下身传来的快感占满了。他只是本能地反驳着卡卡西的话，就算再来一次，就算预料到现在会发生的事，他还是会扑上去挡那枚苦无。救卡卡西不是错的，绝对不是，就算是这种情况也没人能让他否认这点。  
卡卡西听他还嘴硬，发了狠，一改之前懒散的举动，大开大合地操干着他。他像一只凶狠的野兽，又深又重地撞进他的身体，每一下都精准地顶到他最敏感的地方，直操得他脑子搅成一团糨糊，嘴里不住冒着无意义的音节，一个字也说不出来。大量的淫水被挤了出来，又随着肉体拍打的动作四处飞溅，落到火堆里呲呲着烤成了烟。  
“他是不该不带脑子让自己陷入危险，又不是不该救你。”带土白了他一眼，知道他这个老对头又开始钻牛角尖了，非常对得起“笨卡卡”这个称呼，还需要他和鸣人一起来开导。  
“呜呜呜……”  
他又重新用自己的鸡巴堵住了鸣人说不出话的嘴，让它能发挥呻吟之外的其他作用。卡卡西哼了一声，缓了脸色，该用的力道却一点没软。鸣人被他俩一前一后夹在中间，已经完全失去自己。他的下颚又酸又痛，被带土顶得喉咙肿胀发热，无人抚慰的可怜阴茎颤颤巍巍的不知道射了多少次，随高潮而变得越来越敏感的后穴紧紧夹着卡卡西不放。这场教训异常持久，他几次意识朦胧又被强拉了回来。一直到最后射不出任何东西，到处都隐隐作痛，模糊间终于感到两个男孩射进他的身体，不管不顾地、满足地沉睡过去。

后续：  
两只来自不同人，却一模一样的、猩红的神威写轮眼，看进那对孕满愤怒的蓝眼睛，写轮眼的主人顿感大事不妙。他们额角流下两滴对称的冷汗，异口同声道：“冷静、冷静一点，鸣人/前辈。”  
“我看应该是我来教教你们冷静才对。”  
鸣人一步重似一步，缓缓逼近他们。忽然咧开嘴，虎牙尖尖朝他们阳光一笑。

木叶众：奇怪，刚才是我们火影和暗部王牌从天上飞过去了吗？


End file.
